Chalk and Cheese
by BuryTheHatchet
Summary: The gang as children, getting into and out of trouble at school. For my reference: 2nd NCIS fic.


**Ok, just a little halloween** **treat. This is basically what I imagine the NCIS team would be like if they were all at school together. Completely unrealistic but I needed something to do whilst answering the door to young children and this popped into my head. Oh, the name is basically a reference to how I imagined them kind of different to how they are as adults.**

"But Kate, please?" She begged, holding up a paper hat she had coloured in herself.

"No, Abby. I don't want to wear a hat today." She pulled away as her best friend tried to place it on her head. "Fine." She sighed as Abby succeeded.

"I knew you would wear it!" The little girl grinned as she put on her matching one.

"You look silly." Kate laughed, starting a new drawing.

"Well now we look silly together." Abby grinned again, taking a sip from her bottle.

"Abby, if Mr Gibbs sees you drinking apple juice again he's going to kill you!" She whispered to her friend.

"What Mr Gibbs doesn't know can't hurt him." She shrugged.

"You are going to get into so much trouble acting like that." Kate sighed, shaking her head and getting on with her drawing.

* * *

"Ow, Tony!" The little girl turned around as he pulled on one of her pigtails.

"Ha, are you crying Kate?" He laughed. "Aw, don't cry, I was just havin' some fun."

"Leave her alone." Tim said, standing between the two other children.

"Hey, Timmy." Tony grinned. "Are you protecting your girlfriend?"

"Go away, she isn't my girlfriend."

"Sure about that?" The Italian asked.

"I am." Kate said, stepping from behind Tim. "Leave him alone or I'll tell Mr Gibbs!"

"Ooh, little miss tattle-tale, Mr Gibbs scares me soooo much!" He laughed.

"Does he now, Mr DiNozzo?" Their teacher said from behind him.

Tony turned around, ignoring the giggles of Tim and Kate. "Only because you're so good at what you do." He smiled.

"If I find out you are causing trouble, I am sure that I won't be your biggest problem." He warned, nodding to the principle's office.

"How does he do that?" Tony turned to the other two.

"Maybe he has got powers that our minds cannot stretch to." A voice behind Kate said.

"There's no such thing as magic, Ziva." Tim sighed and the other two laughed.

"Who is to say? How do you know there is no such thing as magic." The little girl said, still getting used to the language.

"I am the oldest and I say that there is no such thing as magic." Tony said, dodging the punch that she through at his face but receiving the full blow of the one to his stomach. He pushed her back, landing a few hits of his own, but receiving many more.

"Still certain you are correct?" She said once she had him pinned on the floor.

"Yes!" He yelled back, rolling her over and flipping the position. "Take that!" He laughed before she knocked him over and pulled his head back.

"Wrong answer." She whispered in his ear just as she felt someone lifting her off of him.

"Ziva David!" Gibbs yelled as he placed her deliberately down the other side of him.

* * *

"Anthony, this is the fifth time you and miss David have been in this office for fighting since she arrived here last month." The redheaded principle sighed and shook her head. "We never had a problem with you fighting until Ziva arrived."

"She always starts it, Miss Shepard! She always says silly things and doesn't talk in English!" He jumped up and yelled.

"Tony, Ziva comes from a country very different from America. She can't help the way she talks or what she says, you just have to try and accept her for who she is." Jenny smiled, placing a hand on the boy's head and perching on the edge of her desk.

"But she always starts it! Is that because she's from another country too?" He asked, slouching back in the chair.

"Not entirely, that's just the way she was brought up." She smiled. "You understand that if I see you in here again you will not be let off so lightly. Go to the medical room and let Doctor Mallard check that you didn't break anything, then go to class." She sighed as the young boy stood up and walked out of her office. She walked out too and nodded to the girl leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room from the chairs with her arms folded across her chest. "Ziva, can you come in here please?" The girl with the tangled hair walked into the office, watching the headmistress at all times. "Sit down." She nodded to the chair opposite where she sat behind her desk.

"I prefer to stand. Sitting puts you at a disadvantage."

Stunned, Jenny let that process before smiling. "Ziva, I am aware of your background and…training, but if you keep fighting there are going to be consequences." She looked at the girl as she walked around the room.

"This is not like home." Ziva said eventually. "Home, if we fought for what we believe in then we were not reprimanded." She picked up a paperweight and rolled it around in her hands before replacing it on the desk.

"You are very brave to speak in the manner you do to adults." She said as she thought of what she could say to the child to make her understand that she was in trouble. Jenny had tried threats, a reward system, talking to the child's parents. No punishment work. It wasn't even as if she was a bad child, aside from the fighting. She did her work, arrived on time, didn't complain about anything, none of the problems that other children posed.

"In my country you can change nothing. Here you can change everything, all you must do is say what needs to be said." Ziva looked at the woman.

"You can never change anything if you fight continually." Jenny bowed her head.

"No, but it keeps you safe." She said. "Nobody will hurt you once they know you can fight back."

"I don't think I have any way of disagreeing with that." Jenny sighed.

"Then agree with it." Ziva smiled slightly.

"I can't do that, either. Agreeing would mean that I don't mind you fighting and I don't think you should keep fighting."

"Why not?" Ziva asked, curious.

"Because if people know I let my students fight, I will lose my job." She sighed. There was no lying to this child.

"I guess I can try not to fight in order for you to keep your job." Ziva smiled.

"That seems like a good plan. I appreciate it." The headmistress nodded.

"Can I go back to class now?"

"I want Doctor Mallard to inspect your wounds." She pointed to the child's split lip and bruised eye socket. Who would have thought that six year olds could cause so much physical damage to one-another? "Then you can go back to class."

"Honestly, miss, I do not need Dr Mallard to look at me, I am just bruised." She said.

"I will escort you there myself if I have to." She sighed. "Or I can just phone him in five minutes to check that you arrived safely. Go on." She watched the pouting child. "The longer you protest, the more of your lesson you miss. Isn't that police man coming in today to talk to you about his job?" She asked and the girl hurried off down the corridor in the direction of the medical room.

* * *

"I'm going to make films when I grow up. And I am going to be really famous hand have more money than my dad!" Tony said as they went around the classroom saying what they wanted to be when they were older.

"I am going to be a teacher." Kate grinned and sat up even straighter than she already was.

"Goody two shoes." Tony hissed in her ear.

"Am not." She replied.

"Something you would like to add, Tony?" Jethro asked from where he sat at his desk.

"No, sir." Tony grinned.

"I am going to be an astronaut." Tim said. "And I am going to fly to the moon and live there and zoom around on a jetpack!"

"I am going to be a crazy scientist! Like Ironstein!" She jumped up and laughed.

"Einstein, Abby. Not Ironstein." The teacher said, chuckling to himself slightly. "What about you, Ziva? What will you be when you're older?" He asked the last child in the class.

"I…" She sat thinking. "I am going to be a police woman and save people." She looked to the policeman standing in the corner of the room and smiled. She wanted to save people, that was a good goal, wasn't it?


End file.
